


Words That Speak to Me

by bemylant3rn



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Fluff, Music, Twitter, long distance, meet cute, musician jamie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemylant3rn/pseuds/bemylant3rn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dani is living the exciting life of being 21, working in an old music shop with her best friend, and trying to get noticed for her music. Her world is turned upside down when her celebrity crush and favorite musician, Jamie Campbell Bower, responds to her tweet.<br/>Their relationship develops, but Dani doesn't know if they can make things work long distance. With a little help from her best friend, Anya, the problem solves itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words That Speak to Me

**Author's Note:**

> So! This is a little different for me, a Jamie fic! This is just sort of a little cute story, but it definitely leaves room for a sequel! So if you would be interested in a possible part 2 (or maybe more!) leave a comment and let me know! I hope you guys like this story! Don't forget to leave kudos if you liked it and leave a comment telling me what you thought. :)

Dani lay on her bed, fading in and out of sleep, letting her Ipod play on shuffle. “Waiting” by Jamie Campbell Bower came on and her eyes drifted to a picture of him playing guitar that was taped to her wall. She let his voice fill her mind as she paid little attention to the world around her.  
A sudden shift in her mattress pulled her back to reality as she pulled out her headphones and opened her eyes to see her best friend sitting on the edge of her bed.  
“Were you going to say anything or just sit there?” Dani asked  
“I was going to see how long it took before you noticed,” Anya answered, “What are you listening to anyway?”  
Dani pulled out her headphones and tossed her IPhone in Anya’s direction. She got up off the bed putting on a sweatshirt and scarf and grabbing her bag before turning back to Anya.  
“Of course,” said Anya, “Your widdle Jamie,” she said with a sarcastic smile.  
“Hey, no making fun of me Nene. We really should sell him at the store,” Dani thought out loud.  
“Yeah, he has to release a legitimate album in order for that to be possible,” Anya retorted.  
Dani shot her a look before heading towards the door, turning back towards Anya, “You coming?”  
The two girls grabbed the bus into town and walked the small distance from the bus stop to the old music store they worked at.   
Dani walked down the sidewalk, her boots making a muted click against the concrete. She kicked the colorful leaves that had fallen, out of her way, listening to the soft crunch they made under her shoe. She has one headphone in with her music going and the other one hung down, giving the illusion that some of her attention might actually be on Anya’s babbling.   
“Right, Dani?” she asked.  
“What? Oh, yeah,” Dani answered, distracted.  
“You weren’t even listening!” Anya whined, “Get your head out of the clouds girl!” she joked, bumping shoulders with Dani.  
“Hey,” Dani responded, smiling.   
“Come on, we are going to be late!” Anya said, grabbing Dani’s hand and starting to run towards the store. 

A few hours later, Dani found herself in her typical position, flipping through old records, playing them on the needle and bopping her head to whatever random song was playing. She found a record she really liked and decided to let it play. She went over to the register desk and sat down, putting her feet up on a shelf under the counter. She pulled out an old tattered notebook from her bag. It had a leather cover and papers were sticking out of it in every way possible. Its pages contained scribbles and small words scratched into its paper. There were lyrics to songs, chord progressions, all things music that Dani wrote. She opened to her most recent project, staring at the lyrics she had so far. The song was roughly about the guy who had cheated on her a while back, but it had some other aspects thrown in there too.  
She was having writers block with this particular project, and was stuck.   
Dani looked up to see Anya spinning around the store with her arms out and her eyes closed. Dani laughed to herself, her best friend was so weird.   
She looked up at the ceiling, closing her eyes. This is where she found herself. 21, working in a small music shop with her best friend, living in an apartment in a city, with dreams of someday being noticed for her music.   
She nodded to herself, laughing at the seemingly absurd dreams she had conjured up.   
Dani pulled out her phone, opening twitter. She scrolled through the random tweets from friends and celebrities that she followed. She saw that Jamie had tweeted 10 minutes ago  
“Looking for lyrics that inspire me… inspiration can be so simple X”  
Dani hovered her finger over the new tweet button before deciding to click it.  
“@Jamiebower “Its better to forgive than forget it all in time” lyrics speaking the truth xx”  
She sent the tweet, sitting back in her chair.  
“Anya, we leave in 5, get your stuff,” Dani called to her friend.   
Tristan walked through the door, coming over to set his bag on the counter.  
“Wow, you actually waited for me to get here before you left, leaving the store unwatched,” he said, raising his eyebrows.  
Tristan usually had the shift after them, and the girls were usually on their way out the door as he arrived.  
“Hey, its not unwatched, Charlie is always in his office in the back,” Anya retorted.   
Tristan snorted, “You think Charlie actually does anything? Funny”.  
Dani grabs her stuff and walks around the counter to stand next to him.  
“Well, no. But we get bored here, come on you have to at least give us that!” Dani joked.   
Anya and Dani stood on either side of Tristan, pecking him on his cheeks before skipping towards the door.  
“Bye, Tris!” they called in unison, heading back towards the bus station. 

“You want to stay for dinner?” Dani asked, unlocking her door.   
“Sure,” Anya answered, leaning against the wall next to Dani.   
Dani pushed the door open with a hard shove. So maybe they didn’t live in the nicest apartment building, but hey, its what they could afford.   
Dani went to the freezer to assess the food options. She pulled out two frozen pizzas.  
“Cheese or sausage?” she said, looking over at Anya.  
Anya looked between the two pizzas, eyebrows furrowed in thought before responding, “Both,” with a small laugh.  
Dani tossed both in the oven, turning it on before going to the other room and settling on the couch with Anya as they waited for them to cook.  
As Anya flipped through the channels for something to watch, Dani felt her phone vibrate. She opened it, seeing she had a twitter mention. From Jamie. She sucked in her breath, trying to be quiet with her reaction, so Anya wouldn’t notice.  
“@distantdani19 I have been searching forever, where is that from? Song name? X”  
Dani let out her breath as she read the tweet. Should she respond? She decided, yes, and nervously began to type.  
“@Jamiebower It doesn’t have a name yet, in fact, it isn’t finished. Sorry to disappoint xx”  
She tossed her phone down on the table, returning her attention to the TV.  
Holy crap, she was having a conversation with Jamie, well sort of. One dream at a time, she thought. The oven beeped, signaling her need to get up and retrieve the dinner.

Jamie POV

“@Jamiebower “It’s better to forgive than forget it all in time” lyrics speaking the truth xx”  
Jamie had been starring at his computer screen for the last 10 minutes just repeating that line in his head over and over. It spoke to him, it did speak the truth. Jamie knew just what this distantdani was talking about.  
He opened a new tab, searching the lyrics with full intentions of finding the song and listening to it on repeat. He searched the line straight out and didn’t find anything, odd. After literally half an hour of exhausting all of his resources, he decided to ask its originator.  
He tweeted again:  
“@distantdani19 I have been searching forever, where is that from? Song name? X”  
He stared at the page, refreshing every few seconds, hoping for a reply. After a few minutes, he got his wish.  
“@Jamiebower It doesn’t have a name yet, in fact, it isn’t finished. Sorry to disappoint xx”  
He leaned back in his chair, looking at the tweet. It isn’t finished yet. So he is assuming she is writing the song. She doesn’t seem to be famous or have any sort of a following he sees as he checks her page. He finds her tumblr, and follows her. He wants to know more about her, about the song, about what that line means to her. He is suddenly very invested in this small thing, but he can’t help but be eager for more information.

Dani POV

Dani woke up rubbing her eyes with her fists. She stretched out, her feet hitting something at the end of her bed. She looks down to see Anya, curled up in a ball of blankets, sleeping. She shakes her head; it’s just a typical Saturday morning for them. She reaches over to grab her phone, and as it lights up she sees that she has another twitter mention.  
“@distantdani19 So you write? I’d love to see more, you’ve captured my attention X”  
"You've captured my attention"  
Dani just stared at her phone, mouth open. You've captured my attention. She captured his attention. Jamie’s attention. With her lyrics. She puts the phone down and shifts to kiss the Jamie picture on her wall.  
"What are you doing?" Anya questions, groggily.   
"Something amazing is happening and I really hope it is really and goes somewhere," Dani explains vaguely.  
Anya just grunts, falling back onto the bed and going back to sleep.  
Dani slides out of bed, careful not to disturb Anya again. She puts on her glasses, not quite ready for contacts yet, its too early.  
She makes herself a cup of tea and settles on the couch with her notebook. She crosses her legs and tucks her feet up under her shins, wincing slightly as the cold skin comes in contact with the warm  
She stares at the words, quickly scribbling.  
"try to tell you why, but it's just gonna ruin my night"  
She looks at it for a moment and then scratches part of it out.  
"try to tell you why, but it's just gonna start another fight"  
She smiles, quickly writing the rest of her ideas down. 

She hears the quite patter of Anya's bare feet on the tile floor.   
"Hey D" she says, plopping herself on the couch next to Dani.  
"One sec," Dani says quietly as she continues to vigorously write, "Done!" she exclaims.  
"Yay?" Anya answers.  
"This song I have been working on forever now. I didn't know how to write it, I was stuck. But I finally finished it," Dani explains.  
"Oh, that’s cool," Anya says nodding.  
Dani picks up her phone and makes a new tweet.  
"@Jamiebower "Just another day broken, I hear the words tumble out of my mouth. It's a wonder they're spoken, because the truth rarely ever comes out" xx"  
She sends it off, smiling like an idiot at her phone, and her smile apparently caught Anya's attention.   
"What? Who are you texting?" Anya asks.  
"Not texting anyone," Dani answers with sass.  
Anya rolls her eyes, "What is making you smile in regards to your phone?" she phrases more eloquently.  
"It's a tweet and its nothing," Dani answers.  
She gets up and heads towards her room to get dressed.   
"Where are you going?" Anya calls.  
"I have a shift tonight at the coffee house," Dani answers, "Are you going to come?"  
"Yeah, but probably not until later. Think I'm going to see Mark first," Anya replied, her voice muted by the walls between them.   
"Bring him!" Dani insisted.  
Dani loved Mark. Him and Anya had been dating for over two years and were bound to get married.  
"Maybe," she replied.  
Dani pulled on some super skinny grey jeans and dark blue vans. She threw on a baggy t-shirt and cuffed the sleeves. She grabbed a baggy zip up and a scarf since it was cold out. She looked in the mirror, adjusting herself and pinning back her fringe. She darkened her eyeliner before sighing at her reflection and grabbing her bag.   
"I'm off," she announced to Anya, picking up her guitar case that was sat by the door.  
"See you soon love, break a leg," Anya said, blowing her a kiss.

The coffee house was pretty close to their apartment building, so most nights Dani just walked. It was sunset and the sky was painted with bright colors. She hummed to herself as she walked along. Suddenly her phone buzzed. She opened it to see Jamie's reply.  
"@distantdani19 raw emotion, man. I like it :) dm? X"  
Dani stopped in her tracks and let out a legible squeal. Jamie had followed her and asked her to dm him. She took a deep breath and continued walking. This was certainly not how she thought things would play out.

Jamie POV  
He didn't know what to do. This girl was obviously talented, her lyrics were beautiful. He wanted to get to know her better without being creepy, so asking for a dm was ok, right? Right.   
He sent the tweet, hoping she would see it soon and reply. He had an odd interest in this girl he just couldn't explain. It was weird, but he liked her a lot.  
"Hey mate, we have an interview in 10. You ready?" Jamie hears Robby ask.  
"Uh, yeah. Yeah I'm good," he responds.  
"What’s that? The song girl again? You are really into it, mate,"  
"I don't know what it is, she has taken over my thoughts though, that's for sure," Jamie said.

"So you are making this sleek, sexy movie. What do you do to sort of get into character?" the young interviewer asks.  
Jamie sighs, pretending to think. He is so tired of the same old question and everyone trying to allude to the sexiness of the movie.  
"Well I try to put a little bit of myself into every character to make them more realistic. I guess I just sort of try and think like they would, use their actions and their thoughts, and just sort of get into an element, you know?"  
The interview nods enthusiastically, "So, Jamie. You must give us the dirt on you a Lily Collins. You're in a movie together, you've been seen together in your off time. So what's the deal?"  
"Lily and I are just good friends honestly. We hang out as friends, in fact she is the one I go to when I need girl advice!" he says with a laugh.   
He will need that type of assistance soon, he thinks.  
"Oh, come on? Nothing between you to? I think we can all agree we saw fireworks in that kiss".  
"Well that’s good! There are supposed to be fireworks between our characters, but no, nothing between us mere mortals," Jamie jokes.  
"Well thank you Jamie for talking with us today. Up next we have Robert Sheehan who plays Simon, so stick around!" the cameraman yells cut and Jamie gets up out of his chair.  
"Nice to talk to you," he says extending his hand.  
"Yes" she says with a straight face, staring at her notes, not bothering to get up.  
He lowers his hand awkwardly before walking off the set towards Robby, who is waiting in the wings.  
"She's a bitch, this one," Jamie warns quietly.  
"Remember what you said about girl advice? You might want to call upon that now," Robby suggests.  
"Believe me man, I'm one step ahead of you," Jamie replies.  
He pulls out his phone to see a new dm from @distantdani19.

Dani POV  
"Thank you guys. I have one more song tonight. Here is my cover of Jamie Bower’s "Waiting""  
She starts to sing, and smiles as she sees people mouthing along, with their phones out taping her. It’s a little surreal. This has been a crowd favorite of hers here at the coffee shop; people seem to love it.   
Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Anya waving her hands in the air violently, with Mark next to her looking scared.   
Dani shoots her a subtle look as she continues to sing. Anya holds up her phone and points, her twitter app open. Dani's eyes grow big momentarily, as she realizes what is happening.   
At the end of her set, the crowd claps and she quickly gathers her things exiting the stage.   
"What the fuck dude?" Anya assaults her immediately as she jumps of the stage.   
"What?" Dani asks, putting her stuff back in order.  
"You've been flirting with your celebrity crush through twitter and you haven't told me?"  
"We aren't flirting. He is a little interested in my music, I guess," Dani answers.  
"Girl, he asked for a Dm, he obviously is a little more than interested," Anya says.  
"Ok, Nene, whatever you say," Dani rolls her eyes.  
"Well? Did you Dm him?"  
"No, I was going to do it now, but then this psycho girl and her poor boyfriend attacked me. Hi Mark," Dani acknowledged.  
He gave her a small wave, seeming slightly scared of his girlfriends rampage.   
"Well do it! We are going to go get some tea".  
They walk off hand in hand and Dani plops herself down on her guitar case, leaning against the stairs.  
"hi, I'm Dani if you didn't already know. Just got done playing a coffee house, exciting :/ haha… I covered Waiting, actually. Hope I did it justice," Send.

Jamie POV  
Jamie sits with his computer on his lap, continuously hitting replay on the video currently open on his Youtube. After much searching, he found a video of fairly good quality, of a girl named Dani singing Waiting in a coffee shop. He made assumptions, and now here he is, engrossed in this strangers voice.  
He doesn't know what makes him do it, but he does it.  
"Your voice has literally hypnotized me to replay your cover of Waiting continuously for the last half hour. Here is my number …"  
A few minutes later his phone buzzes.  
unknown: classy, giving a stranger your number  
Jamie laughs to himself.  
Jamie: I don't really consider you a stranger anymore. If one or more of my friends know you exist, you are officially not a stranger.  
Dani: That's not fair because all of my friends knew you existed before we even started talking  
Jamie: What, did you have pictures of me on your wall?  
Dani: *picture, so technically yes, but that isn't the point  
Jamie: before we continue this I have to ask, are you a crazy fan girl?  
Dani: I am most defiantly a crazy fan girl when it comes to your music.  
He stared at this text for a while. It was nice to see that his music was her first appreciation.  
Jamie: well I guess I can live with that.  
They texted for, well, hours. He learned that she is 21 and American, living in the city. She likes all types of music, including one direction, which she is not ashamed of apparently, as he was told. She was an only child but hasn't seen her family since last Christmas, her mom died when she was 18. She has a best friend who lives next door, who is crazy. She wants to be noticed for her music. Jamie assured her that he noticed her for her music.   
He fell asleep that night with his phone in his hand and a single name on his mind.

Dani POV  
It had been almost 3 weeks now since Jamie had started texting her. They were good friends, like really good. She swears if he were here, they would be as close as her and Anya.   
Dani: off to work, yuck  
Jamie: Tell Tristan I say hi and to keep his knickers out of a twist  
She laughs out loud, drawing Anya's attention.  
"Hi Jamie!" she yells at the phone, as if he can hear her.  
Dani: Nene says hi  
Jamie: hi na na na na  
"He says hi na na na na," Dani informs her.  
The first night they talked, Anya's nickname had autocorrected, so now Jamie only found it appropriate to call her that.   
Dani: It's cold out, I don't like it  
Jamie: Dear, I think it is probably the same here xx  
Dani looked up at the bare trees. She swore they had colorful leaves on them just the other day.  
"God, November is almost over," Dani thinks out loud.  
"Hell yes it is. This year needed to be over like, yesterday," Anya replied.  
Dani thinks back on the year momentarily, then shakes the memories out of her head. The two girls walk a little fast in order to get out of the cold sooner. 

"SINCE YOU"VE BEEN GONE!!" they yelled in unison, crashing into each other laughing.   
The store was empty as per usual, so they were just messing around.  
"This one is for you," Anya says.  
She runs to the kid’s section, picking out a CD and playing it.  
"If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I already won that," Anya mouths along.  
Dani rolls her eyes, pushing her away as she walks up.  
"No chance, no way, I won't say it no no!"  
"I do not love him," Dani protests over the music.  
'Mhm" Anya says, raising her eyebrow.  
"Nene we are friends, good friends. I don't love him," she insists.  
"At least, out loud, I won't say I'm in love" Anya finishes, leaning on the counter in front of Dani.  
"Say what you want, but I know you. I know you like him. I understand that it isn't just a celebrity crush if that is what you are afraid of".  
"No, I know these feelings are more than that," Dani admits accidentally, internally swearing when she realizes what she said.  
"HA! I told you! I told you! You to love him!"  
"I don't love him! I may like him a little more than is ok," Dani says, clicking onto Youtube on the store's computer.  
She clicks on a recent interview with Jamie. The interviewer is talking about him and Lily. He denies it because he has to of course, but something tells Dani that they are together. Maybe that's just her being pessimistic but, hey. 

A few weeks later, not much has changed. Her and Jamie talk every day and she puts up with Anya’s endless comments and teasing. One night after work, she finds herself just sitting on her bed, scrolling through tumblr, listening to music. There is an empty bowl of soup on her end table, and a half empty glass of wine in her hand.  
Her phone buzzes  
Jamie: Hey what is your Skype name?  
Dani: Why?  
Jamie: just tell me, twat  
Dani: offensive… It's the same as my twitter.  
Jamie stops responding and Dani plugs her phone back in, confused.   
10 minutes later, Dani's Skype starts ringing and it reads "Jamie Bower calling…"  
"No," she whispers to herself.  
She presses the answer button, and there is some rustling and swearing and finally a pretty face comes into view.  
"Jamie?" Dani asks in awe.  
"Hi dear," he responds smiling.  
"Hi. What? How are you- Its like 2 in the morning there isn't it?"  
"Um, Yepp, 2:17 actually," he says laughing.  
Dani laughs too, just looking at him for a moment.   
"Hi," he says again, smiling.  
"Hi," she says smiling back.  
"It's nice to hear you talk on something other than a crappy phone recording," he says  
"It's nice to hear you talk not on my TV or iPod," Dani says back.  
The two talk for hours and Dani isn't able to ever tear her eyes away from his face. His perfect cheekbones, his light eyes, muted by the darkness, that one section of hair that keeps falling over his eyes.   
"What?" he asks.  
"What?' She asks back.  
"You were just staring at me, I didn't know if I had something in my teeth or something," he explains.  
"What? No! Sorry I just- no you're good," Dani stutters.  
"Good. Hey, truth or dare?" he asks randomly.  
"Um truth?" she answers unsure.  
"Show me a picture of your boyfriend," he says  
"Can't do that," she responds, rolling her eyes, "Single and ready to sit at home alone, I am" she jokes.  
"Fair enough. Your turn,"  
"Truth or dare?"  
"Dare" he answered firmly.  
"I dare you to tell me something I don't know,"  
"That's hard! You know more about me than most people," Jamie protests.  
"Which is weird to think about. Answer the question Bower!"  
"Hmm. I like a girl, but I don't know if she likes me back," he answers.  
Dani's heart drops, disappointed, "Yeah?" she asks, trying not to let her emotions show.  
"Yeah it sucks though," he continues, “Feels like primary school all over again”.  
Dani feels the need to be a good friend and help him with his problems no matter how much it hurts.  
"I know what you mean. Why does it suck?" she asks.  
"I don't know how to tell her I like her. We are really close and I don't want to wreck what we have," he answers.  
"Well you could just tell her. I suppose you probably talk to her everyday".  
Lily is a lucky girl, she thinks.  
"Almost everyday. And like, I asked Lily for advice yeah? But she was shit because she hasn't been in my position before," he says.  
"What?" Dani asks, looking up suddenly, "You asked Lily about this girl. The girl you like?"  
"Yeah, shit advice, I already said that, dear" he responded laughing a little.  
"Oh, so like, why not just tell the girl?" Dani asks, very confused now.   
"It would be hard to be in a relationship, I think," he said.   
He had shifted so he was lying on his stomach, the same position Dani was in.   
"Why? I mean if you really like each other, you can work it out," she says.  
"Its just, long distance is hard, yeah? Especially since I travel and work so much," he answers.  
"I can imagine," Dani says.  
Its not like I imagined what it would be like to be with you ever or anything, she thinks to herself.  
"Yeah she lives in this big city in America, you see, and I am just a mere English farm boy," Jamie says smiling.  
"Oh cool, what city?" Dani asks, glancing down at her phone, not catching his drift.  
He just laughs, "Dani, really?"  
"What?" she says looking up confused.  
"How many girls who live in American cities do you think I spend all day attempting to flirt with?" he asks.  
She stares at him, furrowing her eyebrows confused. He laughs, putting his head down so that all she can see are his shoulders shaking up and down as he laughs.  
"Oh," she says, finally getting it, "Oh! Shit!" she says, her cheeks turning red.   
"There you go, love," Jamie answers, composing himself again, "May I speak freely for a moment?" he asks.  
"Um, sure," She answers; still trying to get over the fact that Jamie had just said he liked her.  
"God, you are really adorable, you know that?"  
She blushes darker, if that is even possible.  
"You are ok yourself, I suppose," she answers shyly.  
"So this relationship thing? How is this going to work?" he asks.  
"Well, do you want to be in a real relationship? Like we are never going to see each other," she answers honestly.  
"Yeah well here is the thing, I kind of like you a lot, maybe too much. I don't even bother looking at other girls anymore because I know I can text you, if I'm being honest," Jamie admits.  
Dani just smiles at him.  
"What?" he asks.  
"That's totally a lie, but its really cute, so I'll take it," she answers.  
"So, distant Dani, Dani Bale, will you be my girlfriend? Long distance or otherwise?"  
"Jamie Campbell Bower, yes. I will be. This is going to be hard you know," Dani warns.  
"I know, but for some reason, I am willing to make it work. Look what you have done to me," he jokes.  
Dani lies back in her bed, sighing.  
"Sing me to sleep?" she asks.  
"Of course love," he answers.  
Dani falls asleep to the sound of her boyfriend’s voice, this time for real not just on her IPod, giving her chills as she drifts off.

Jamie POV  
Jamie had explained the whole situation to Robby and Lily that morning, filling them in on his crazy Skype conversation from the night before.   
"Wow, Jamie. I can honestly say I have never seen you like this before. You really like her" Lily says.  
"No shit," Jamie answers, running his hand through his hair.  
Robby puts his hand on his shoulder, giving him a light, comforting shake, "Man, you will make this work. We are here for you, yeah?"  
Lily nods.  
"10 minutes," a voice calls, signaling them to go onto the morning show set.

"So, this is not a bad looking cast, obviously," the female host laughs.  
"So, out of you four, who is single?" she asks.  
Robby and Lily raise their hands, and Jamie starts to, but thinks again and decides not to. Kevin looks at him, confused.  
"So Kevin, not single?" the host asks.  
"Newly married actually,' he explains.  
"And Jamie! You're not single, but Lily is. I guess that gets rid of some rumors," the host says.  
"Yeah, no, Lily and I were never dating," Jamie, says.  
"So who is the lucky girl?" she asks.  
"Uh, her name is Dani, she is from America," he answers.   
"America, wow. And she is here with you?"   
"No, no. She is in America," he clarifies.  
"Long distance! Dedicated".  
Jamie nods, smiling towards his lap. He really his, he hopes Dani knows that.

Dani POV  
Dani opens tumblr. It had been a rough day. Anya flipped shit when she told her about Jamie. Mark had even reacted, which was abnormal for him. Tristan had left for vacation, from the last week in November till around Christmas sometime, which meant the girls picking up extra shifts. The plus side was, more money, other side, more constant boredom.   
She scrolls, coming across a picture of Jamie with large print underneath reading "JAMIE IS WITH A MYSTERY GIRL!!!! WHO IS THIS DANI???"  
Well there is not hiding that. She watches the interview were he admitted to being taken. He was so cute about it that Dani found it hard to be mad about the publicity. At least no one knew it was her.

The next two weeks consisted of sweet good morning texts, making sure that he got the time difference right so she would get it just after her alarm went off. Constant texting during the day and late night Skype conversations until she fell asleep. She would play for Jamie and even took her computer to one of her gigs so he could watch her play from behind. He said he really liked it. They tried really hard to talk whenever they could. Jamie would always email her funny fan videos of him. He would tell her what interview to watch and what ones not to, and she would go watch all of them, no matter what he said. They even had movie nights, over Skype of course, but it worked.  
The bad part was that Dani thinks she loves him, but doesn't want to say anything. 

There was a week and a half before Christmas and Dani was getting excited, it was her favorite holiday. It was also her last real memory of her mom that she had, since she died in early January. Jamie had a break coming up and was thinking about maybe coming and visiting if he could find time, but there was no guarantee. The fact that he was trying at all made Dani indescribably happy because it meant that he might possibly feel the same way as her. 

Dani was lying in her bed, staring at the ceiling, willing herself to get out from under her warm covers and venture in to the cold world. Her phone buzzed.  
Jamie: Good morning beautiful angel, hope your day goes well. On my mind as always, thinking of your adorable face X  
Dani: You are literally too cute, I'm going to puke  
Jamie: You love me  
She stared at the phone, "God I do," she said to herself.  
Dani: You wish :P  
She got ready for just another boring torturous day in the life.

That night they were on Skype again, giggling uncontrollably as always.  
“So what are you doing for Christmas?” Dani asked.  
“Hm, not sure. I have time off from work, which is nice, as you know. I don’t have any definite plans. You?”  
“I’ll hopefully see my family. It’s a really happy time of year, but kind of sad as well. It’s my last good memory of my mom I have, so that’s sort of what I always associate with it,” Dani explains.  
Jamie just nods thoughtfully. Dani knows what he wants to say; he doesn’t even need to use words.

Jamie POV  
He looked at his phone, seeing a text from an unknown number.  
unknown: Hey its na na na na… stole your number from D's phone. Can I ask you something.  
Jamie: Uh, yeah, what’s up?  
Na: You are off work right now right?   
Jamie: Yeah, why?  
Na: So Christmas is Dani's favorite holiday and I think that we could do something really special for her this year. Plus she needs a new memory to associate with it. Memories of her mom make her a little sad sometimes  
Jamie: What does your devious mind have in mind, Anya?

Dani POV  
"Hey, so after work today we have to go get Tristan from the airport, ok?" Anya says to her.  
"What? Why?" Dani asks.  
"Because he texted me asking if we could. His ride flaked on him," she answers, blatantly.  
"Oh, that sucks. Ok sure, sounds good".

After the girls spent the day dancing to music and sitting in boredom as the two customers came in, then they closed up. They took the bus back to Mark's house to borrow his car before heading to the airport.  
"Don't we need a sign or something?" Dani asks, roughly recalling that from movies with airport scenes.  
"I think we will be fine, I doubt that he won't recognize us," Anya answered.  
"True," Dani said turning to her phone.   
Dani: Haven't heard from you all day, well accept for this morning. What are you up to?  
Dani stares at her phone, not receiving a response.   
They park at the airport and her phone finally vibrates.  
Jamie: Sorry, baby. I've been busy today, but I can't wait to see your beautiful face tonight :) X  
Dani smiles.  
Dani: Ok, love. Get back to your stuff, miss you.   
Dani looks up and Anya is concentrating, typing on her phone.  
"Is that Tristan?" Dani asks.  
"Uh, yeah. He just landed. He says to meet him at the gate exit, by the baggage claim," Anya explains.  
"Sounds good"  
After they were standing for a few minutes, Dani couldn't look past Anya's fidgeting anymore.  
"Nene, what's up? You have been restless like since we got in the car," Dani says.  
Anya looks at her, guiltily.  
"Ooo, I can't take it!" Anya lets out, "Ok, so we aren't here to pick up Tristan".  
"What?" Dani questions.  
"Yeah, I lied to get you here, sorry"  
"Then why are we here? Anya I could be home, in my Pjs," Dani whined.  
"Because, this is sort of like an early Christmas present," Anya says.  
"Nene, you aren't making any sense," Dani says, turning away, her arms crossed in annoyance.  
As if on cue, Dani's eyes fell on a slightly lost looking, lanky boy, with blonde hair. He had on Ray bans and was wearing skinny jeans and a baggy sweater.   
"Holy shit," Dani whispered, her hands coming up to cover her mouth.  
She turned to Anya, who had a huge smile on her face.  
"Is that-did you? Holy shit," Dani repeats.  
Anya nods her head towards him, "Go!" she says.  
Dani starts to slowly walk towards him, "Jamie" she calls, not quite that loud, but it catches is attention.  
He smiles, facing her.   
"Jamie" she says again, this time more towards herself, and takes off running towards him.  
He puts his bags down, opening his arms.  
She squeals, jumping at the last second, her legs wrapping around his waist, her arms around his neck.  
"Holy shit," she says again, into the skin warm skin of his neck.   
She paused to breath him in, the smell that is distinctly Jamie. She feels his strong arms circling her, one around her back, and the other under her bum, holding her up. She lifts her head to look at him, letting a tear drip down her cheek no matter how hard she tried to keep them from falling.  
Tightening her legs, she unwraps her arms from around his neck, bringing her hands to his face, pushing up his sunglasses to rest on his head. She looks into his eyes, smiling.  
"Hi," he says quietly.  
"Hi," she responds.  
She lets her hand softly rest on his face, finally closing the distance between them, pressing their lips together. She hears Anya squeal from behind her, and she smiles into the kiss. Definite fireworks. She releases her legs, sliding back to the floor. Jamie's grip had caused the back of her shirt to ride up as she slid down. He leaned down, compensating for the height change, not breaking the kiss. They finally pull apart, and a few people around them are awing and clapping. Dani giggles, pressing her face into the crook of Jamie's neck.  
"Holy shit," she says again, gripping his arms, "I can hold you. You are actually here. I can feel you. Does that sound so stupid?" she asks laughing.  
"I have wanted nothing more than to be able to do this since I first started talking to you," he answered, leaning down and kissing her gently again.  
She laces their fingers together, turning back to Anya who is a mess of giggles and tears.  
"Lets go get your bags and go home," Dani says.  
"Please!" Jamie answers, "That flight took a lot out of me".  
He brought his arm around her shoulders and she snuggled into his hold, pressing into his side as they walked.

Dani lay on the couch between Jamie's legs, resting her head on his chest. They hadn't stopped touching in some way since he arrived. She was still trying to get over the fact that he was here.  
"Hey guys, you should check out this video," Anya called from the other room.  
"What video?" Dani asked, sitting up and lowering the volume on the TV.  
"Look up 'Jamie arrival: too cute'" Anya answered.  
Dani glanced at Jamie, giving him a look. He shrugged, pulling her back into him as she moved the laptop in front of them.  
The video was shaky, taken by a younger girl it seemed.  
"Omg, look it's her," the girl said.  
Dani could finally see what it was, a video of Jamie's airport arrival.   
"Well I guess there is no hiding us anymore," Dani said giggling.  
"You have to admit that whole scene was pretty freaking cute," Jamie responded.  
"Mmm, it was," Dani agreed, leaning down and kissing Jamie.   
She felt as his hands ran down her back and then up again, under her shirt. She ran her hands over his stomach, her head falling to his neck, sucking small marks into his skin. He let out a small moan, his hands running down her thighs.   
"Hey, you two! I can hear you! Please relocate if you are going to procreate, that is something I defiantly don't need to hear," Anya called.  
They both laughed into their kiss, Dani setting back down, cuddling into her boyfriend. The best early Christmas present yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel? Yes, no? Let me know! Again, I hope you guys like it, thanks for reading! :)  
> You can find me on tumblr alittlem0rethunder.tumblr.com  
> You can also find me on 1dff and watt pad by the same name on here :)


End file.
